The Devil Inside
by SensaiChibi-Bob
Summary: Finally I got my long awaited fic out! Ya know, the one that was s'posed to be my first? Well now it's out and it rules! It's Relena & Heero together in this part, but will it change? You'll find out by reading my real good fic, "The Devil Inside!"


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or D-12's "Fight Music (you'll see ^-^). I just write about them.

Her angelic wings looked like white tendrils sprouting from the center of her back. She then spread them so that they were fully in view. It was truly a sight to behold. That was the sight that greeted Heero every morning and night. That was the sight that graced ever picture of her he owned.

But today she looked different. There was something wrong with the face that graced everything he saw. Too bad he had noticed it too late. Behind her normally sweet, beautiful, self, lurked something that only one man knew about, and that man wasn't about to tell for it would destroy what he had accomplished and end the fun…

From the damn good author Chibi Bob comes:

The Devil Inside

Dedicated to the one who made this all possible, the Goddess of Death

Prologue

"Hello hun." Relena greeted Heero coming home with a kiss.

"Sorry I'm home so late but Duo saw me on my way home and well… You know him. We haven't seen each other in awhile and he decided to tell me everything that has happened to him since we last saw each other… In amazing detail too."

Relena replied with a giggled and went with him to their bedroom. 

"By the way, why aren't you in your night gown? Normally you're asleep at this time of night," Heero questioned.

"One word; Dorothy."

"Oh geez…"

"She called to complain about how my brother had been so very ruthless during the wars and that she doesn't like war and what not. And I cursed my politeness because I couldn't just hang up on her and she was talking a mile a minute and it was getting pretty annoying 'cause she wouldn't take a breath between sentences and then I got a little agitated, then I-"

Heero silenced her with a kiss. When he broke away he said, "Hush now. Why don't you get a bath ready… I worked up a sweat earlier today also…" Heero grinned slyly.

Relena stared at him blankly for a moment before it hit her. Then she too grinned as Heero did.

"Ok hun."

After a very interesting bath, Heero and Relena got dressed in their nightclothes and got into bed.

"See you in the morning" Heero said to Relena and kissed her on the forehead.

Relena yawned and said, "You too hun."

"Why do you always say 'hun?'"

"It's short for honey and everyone else does it. Why, do you want me not to call you 'hun?'"

"No, no! You can call me 'hun'. I just wondered why… Anyway, see you in the morning."

"You too." And with that they fell asleep.

~*~

Heero woke up with a start. He looked at his finger to make sure the ring was there.

'Thank god. My ring is still here. And soon it will be her ring.' He looked at the figure in the bed lying next to him.

Heero had purposed to Relena. He remembered the day perfectly…

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Heero waited patiently at the table he would be having with his wife-to-be. Heero was going to propose to the one person who could break the barriers he built over many years. And finally she was here. She came running up in a red glittering dress, which ended slightly below her thighs, purse slung over her shoulder.

As she came near the table she tripped over herself. Luckily Heero was there to catch her.

"Remind me never to run with these high heels again."

Heero's expression changed from one of fear that she was hurt, to a warm smile. "Sure thing."

He pulled out her chair and when she sat in it he pushed it forward then sat down in his seat.

"Sorry I was late, but I got stuck with some last-minute paperwork-" Relena made a disgusted face "-and I had to sign some things. I didn't read 'em to I really hope none were declarations of war." Heero started to laugh a little and Relena joined in a moment later.

"Me too," Heero said after he composed himself again. "I've seen enough death in my lifetime…"

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. That was until an old friend visited them.

"-So I told her to see a therapist. And of course she said she didn't think that would help and- Quatre? Is that you?" Relena got up and went over to hug Quatre. They then shared a friendly kiss. A damn friendly kiss too.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you too." Quatre shifted his gaze from Relena to Heero. "And how are you Mr. 'Perfect Soldier?'" Quatre asked with a laugh.

"Nothing much really. I was only about to make the decision of a lifetime."

Quatre and Relena looked at him oddly.

"What decision Heero?"

"This one." And with that Heero got onto one knee in front of Relena and took a blue velvet small box out of his pocket and opened it to show a diamond ring.

Relena gasped. "Heero, are you-"

"Relena? Will you marry me?"

By this time the whole restaurant was silent looking at the couple.

"Yes… Yes Heero! I will marry you!" She bent down and, throwing her hands are his back, passionately kissed him. The whole restaurant stood up in applause. Relena's eye twitched slightly for a second, Heero noticed, when they broke away. Also, Quatre's smile looked forced slightly, but Heero dismissed the thought.

"Congratulations Heero. You are a very lucky man."

"Yes… I am… Very lucky."

"And I'm happy for you. I'll call the others and tell them about the good news."

Heero stopped Quatre. "Can you let me do it?"

"Sure thing. I don't even know why ya asked. And if ya keep this up I can't call ya Mr. 'Perfect Soldier' Yuy."

"Heh, ya. Now it's getting late. Do you think we should go home soon-to-be Mrs. Yuy?"

"Yes I am Mr. Yuy. Yes I-"

~*~

Heero was brought back to reality by the dinging of the grandfather clock downstairs striking midnight. His eyes adjusted to the darkness just fast enough to see the silhouette of Relena slip silently out of the bedroom.

'She didn't want to wake me while she got a midnight snack I guess. That's so like her, always considering others feelings.' And with that Heero laid back into his pillow and fell into a slumber, alone.

~*~ End of Prologue ~*~

Hey all! I hoped you liked the prologue for "The Devil Inside" and especially the person that has waited longer than any of you (Not saying none of you waited long ^-^) for this; Goddess. I really hope this met all of your expectations. And the main reason this fic that was supposed to be my first fic (the very first draft that is almost totally different from this ^-^;) is that I needed some time to write this after 6th grade (yes I'm in 6th grade). My English teacher was a very good teacher and taught me tons and I wanted this to be as good as possible so I decided to start writing after I learned everything I could from her. The title is way different. The title was going to be "A Flashback at Midnight" but after changing the main plot and idea I came up with the name "The Devil Inside". Now if you excuse me, I gotta go to bed so I can wake up early and run. Just so you all know, one of my hobbies is running along with writing. Now I gotta go listen to "Fight Music" (by Eminem ^-^) and go get sleep so I can run tomarrow and prepare for chapter one of "The Devil inside." And for everyone who reviews this fic, thank you.


End file.
